As a resin composition containing a propylene resin and a propylene-α-olefin copolymer, JP 11-193309A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,048) discloses a resin composition comprising 5 to 97% by weight of a polyolefin resin and 3 to 95% by weight of a propylene-1-butene copolymer.